jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer:JP-E.B
Willkommen auf meiner Benutzerseite. Heute ist der . . Es ist Uhr 200px|right Eigenidentifikation: Kriegsbasilisk, ' Auftrag: Überwachung, Verteidigung und Bereinigung des Sektors.' ' Ich, mandalorianischer Kriegsbasilisk mit ID:382479721361, mache' hiermit sämtliche unbekannte Subjekte die sich im Sektor aufhalten darauf aufmerksam, dass der Sektor des mandalorianischen Kriegsherren E.B, meines Gebieters, unter Bewachung schwerer Kampfdroiden steht. Versuch der Beschädigung, Vernichtung oder unerlaubter Veränderung an vorhandenem Gut zwecklos, da sofortig wiederherstellbar. Bei Versuch erfolgt umgehend Aktivierung schwerer droideninterner Waffensysteme!!! Damit alle gleich wissen, mit wem sie es zu tun haben: Meine geschriebenen Artikel Inzwischen sind manche wieder sehr stark von anderen Autoren verändert worden! Personen und Viecher: Tion Medon, Orrays, Colo-Klauenfisch, Bestienreiter, Visquis, Wat Tambor, Po Nudo, Slythmonger, Cannok, Mars Guo, Azkul, Luxa, Nym, Supi, Aiwha, Fambaa, Zakkeg, Boma, Maalraas, Zuka, Lavafloh, Naboo Meeresfische Mächte und Institutionen: Exchange Corporation, Hyperkommunikationskartell, Imperiale Flotte, Rat der Separatisten, Restaurierungsprojekt,Admiral, TSF, Offiziere, Kriegerische Handlungen: Schlacht von Telos IV, Der onderonianische Aufstand, Schlacht von Naboo, Schlacht von Dxun Technologie und gebräuchliche Dinge: Owen Lars' Swoop Bike, Solarsegler, Zam Wesells Luftgleiter, Doomgiver, Damind, Eralam, Jenruax, Opila, Phond, Pontit, Sapith, Ruusan, Sigil, Stygium, Velmorite, A99-Aqua-Atemgerät, Gian-Sicherheitsgleiter, V-19 Torrent, Schwere Bodeneinheiten, Wupiupi, Corellianisches Ale, Ornithopter Die Macht: Macht-Aura, Macht-Geistestrick, Meditationskammer Orte: Minen von Peragus, Iziz, Mandalores Hauptquartier auf Dxun, Kampfzirkel, Katarr Meine fast komplett überarbeiteten Artikel Korrekturen an zahlreichen Artikeln sind viel zu viele um sie alle aufzuzählen. Zam Wesell, Atris, Schlacht von Muunilinst, Goto Star Wars und E.B: Wie fing das an? Da ich noch ein ziemlich kleines verspieltes Kind von vielleicht 10 Jahren war und noch kein Englisch konnte und auch die Filme noch nicht gesehen hatte, brachte ich den Begriff "Star Wars" aus nicht nachvollziehbaren Gründen mehr mit einem Waschsalon und Persil in Verbindung, als mit Science Fiction. Vielleicht lag es an dem rein weißen Kleid von Leia Organa Solo in Episode IV oder den weißen Rüstungen der imperialen Sturmtruppen....na egal! Jedenfalls fing ich nach dem ersten Film sehr schnell an, die Figuren, Spiele und allerlei andere Götterartefakte (ja, ihr habt richtig gehört) zu sammeln und in den ersten paar Jährchen nach dieser göttlichen Eingebung meinen Tagesablauf neben Pikachu und Son Goku nun auch noch mit Lichtschwertern und Raumschiffen zu gestalten. Für Pikachu und Konsorten war der Ofen nach ein paar Jahren aber wieder aus. Nur Star Wars, dessen Episode III ich fünf mal im Kino gesehen habe, begeistert mich noch heute. Nun bin ich volljährig und das einzige Hobby aus meiner Kleinblagenzeit, welches mir erhalten geblieben ist, heißt noch immer Star Wars. Und nun habe ich, gelobt sei der mächtige Mand'alor, auch noch diese hervorragende Seite entdeckt und mein Traum wird wahr. Meine Kräfte als mandalorianischer Krieger wende ich zum Wohle dieses Star Wars-Göttertempels auf. Bild:;-).gif Meine Tätigkeiten in der Jedipedia Ich schreibe, wie wohl die meisten Mitglieder der Jedipedia, am liebsten Artikel über Personen, Gegenstände, Gegebenheiten und Ereignisse, die ich anhand von offiziellem Quellenmaterial belegen kann. Habe ich gerade kein frisches Quellenmaterial zur Verfügung, so überarbeite ich mittelmäßige Artikel und versuche mehr aus ihnen herauszuholen. Auch versuche ich mich für Neulinge und Leute mit Problemen hier immer als Ansprechpartner und Hilfe zur Verfügung zu stellen, wobei ich mich sehr bemühe, einen kühlen Kopf zu bewahren und geduldig mit allen Menschen hier umzugehen. Meine Auffassung von mir selber in der Jedipedia Ich stelle mich selbst auf meiner Benutzerseite gerne als eine Person aus dem Volk der Mandalorianer dar, welches mir nämlich am meisten gefällt. Als Fan von Star Wars, welcher ich schließlich mit Leib und Seele bin, kann ich mich am meisten mit diesem Volk identifizieren, weil ihre ausführliche Geschichte mich sehr interessiert. Artikel in Fan-Fiction Hier habe ich meiner Phantasie mal freien Lauf gelassen und einen (hoffentlich) interessanten Fan-Fiction Artikel über mich selber geschrieben. Ich stelle es quasi so dar, als wäre ich im Star Wars Universum als ein Mandalorianer geboren. Dabei lasse ich natürlich alle Fakten, welche mir über das Leben der Mandalorianer aus dem SW-Universum bekannt sind, in die Story mit einfließen und denke mir quasi ein Leben als Mitglied dieser Gesellschaft aus... E.B Erik war ein legendärer Held des mandalorianischen Volkes, welcher über viele Generationen hinweg den Mandalorianern auf dem Weg zu größerer Macht entsprach, sowie dem Aufstieg ihres Reiches und ihrem Volk diente. Biografie 1) Herkunft Erik wurde 4981 VSY auf dem Planeten Mandalore als dritter Sproß einer aufstrebenden Kriegerfamilie geboren, welche Teil eines bislang unbekannten mandalorianischen Clans war. 2) Frühe Jahre In seiner Kindheit lernten er und seine älteren Brüder durch die harte und erbarmungslose Hand des Vaters die Härte des Lebens in ihren Grundzügen bereits kennen, da dieser den mandalorianischen Volkstraditionen folgte und somit daran interessiert war, aus seinen Söhnen effiziente und stolze mandalorianische Krieger zu machen, welche einst dem edlen Mand'alor, Herrscher über die Mandalorianer, auf dem Schlachtfeld die Ehre ihres Dienstes erweisen sollten. Dabei ging er mit großer und manchmal grausamer Entschlossenheit zu Werke, wenn es darum ging, dem Nachwuchs die Weichheit, Angst und Zögerlichkeit auszutreiben. So mussten die drei Brüder bei häufigem Überlebenstraining in der kargen Wildnis lernen, selbstständig für volle Mägen, ausreichend Wasser und sichere Schlafplätze zu sorgen, was sie nach vorhergegangener väterlicher Anleitung letztendlich auch unter größter physischer und psychischer Belastung alleine schafften. Es blieben bei ihnen jedoch zahlreiche körperliche Spuren der Ausbildung zurück, da bereits vor ihrem zehnten Lebensjahr jeder von ihnen dutzende Narben am Körper trug. Doch hatten sie bei ihrer Kriegerausbildung auch gewisse Kenntnisse der Feldchirurgie beigebracht bekommen, mit welchen sie, schon als Kinder, ihre Verletzungen selbst versorgen und überaus schmerzvoll auskurieren mussten. Doch auch dies meisterten sie erfolgreich, da ihre gesamte Kindheit aus nichts anderem, als der Vorbereitung auf den Krieg für das mandalorianische Volk bestand. Bereits in dieser frühen Kindheitsphase seiner Entwicklung, konnte sich Erik trotz seiner übermäßigen Ungeduld und zeitweisen Unbeherrschtheit gegenüber seinen älteren Brüdern durchsetzen und sich überlegenere Fähigkeiten antrainieren, durch welche sich seine spätere Dominanz und seine Rolle als Elitesoldat bereits abzeichneten. Denn auch in anderen Ausbildungsgebieten schien er von Natur aus eine übermäßige Begabung zu zeigen. So beherrschte er die Technik und den Umgang von Schuss- und Nahkampfwaffen durch seinen Vater mit Bravour, konnte Fallen entschärfen, sich hervorragend tarnen und zeichnete sich auch sonst durch ausserordentliche körperliche und mentale Zähigkeit aus, welche seine Brüder nicht in demselben Maße aufbringen konnten. Aber auch auf anderen, als den militärischen Ebenen, zeigte er Talent. So hatte er großes Interesse an der mandalorianischen Historie, Kultur, sowie anderen Dingen, was zu einem überaus hohen Maß an Bildung führte, welches für viele Mandalorianer eher ungewöhnlich war. Wie die meisten Mandalorianer, hegte er eine tiefe Verbundenheit mit seinem Volk und war in seiner gesamten Lebensphilosophie sehr auf den Ehrenkodex der Mandalorianier fixiert. Er wuchs zu einem Individuum heran, welches seine Fähigkeiten durch ein großes Selbstbewusstsein und einen gesunden Menschenverstand untermauern und bestärken konnte. So konnte er im Alter von 13 Jahren, was das normale Alter dafür war, die traditionellen Initiationsprüfungen ablegen, welche er natürlich sehr sicher und souverän meisterte. Somit wurde er schon in der frühen Pubertät zu einem Soldaten, der nicht mehr länger als "ungeschliffener" Knabe angesehen werden konnte. 3) Beginn der Soldatenkarriere Wird fortgesetzt... Babeln Gute Bekannte innerhalb der Jedipedia (Alle die hier nicht stehen mag ich auch, nur habe ich halt aufgrund geringeren Umgangs kaum eine Beziehung zu ihnen, auch die Reihenfolge der Aufzählung in der Liste sagt nichts über den Stellenwert der Personen aus) Also: *'Benutzer: Little Ani' Der machtbeseelte Kritiker. *'Benutzer: RC-9393' Der Hilfssoldat für den Sturmangriff in der Jedipedia. *'Benutzer: Yoda41' Der fleißige Jedimeister. *'Benutzer: Ben Kenobi' Der katholische Exil-Jedi. *'Benutzer: Heiliger Klingone' Der motivierte Besucher aus dem Star-Trek Universum. *'Benutzer: Der Heilige Klingone' Der Auswanderer aus den "Kernwelten der Republik". *'Benutzer: Jango' Der mandalorianische Schlachtpartner, der einem auf dem Feldzug für Mandalore den Rücken deckt. *'Benutzer: Boba F' Der Chefkopfgeldjäger. *'Benutzer: Opi-Wann Knobi' Der schmeichelnde Jedi. *'Benutzer: Premia' Der weise Imperator. *'Benutzer: DerJedi' Der überbegabte Padawan. *'Benutzer: Kyle22' Der hilfsbereite Jedi. Wird noch erweitert... . Meine Hobbys und Interessen 1) Wrestling Ich bin ein Fan der amerikanischen Wrestling Organisation WWE (World Wrestling Entertainment) und schaue mir regelmäßig "Smackdown" im Fernsehen an. Hier ist mein Lieblingswrestler: "Smackdown"s Top-Star "The Animal" Batista (rechts ). Der andere Mann ist der ehemalige WCW/WWE World Heavyweight Champion Bill Goldberg (Mitte). Dann ist da noch die lebende Legende, der ehemalige WWF und WWE Champion "Peoples Champion" The Rock (links). 250px|right|Zwei der dominantesten Wrestler aller Zeiten 100px|left|Mehrfacher WWE Champion 100px|Goldberg: Ehemaliger WCW/WWE World Heavyweight Champion Da vielen unwissenden die oft genannten Abkürzungen suspekt vorkommen, habe ich hier mal eine kleine Übersicht: WWE = W'orld '''W'restling 'E'ntertainment ECW = 'E'xtreme 'C'hampionship 'W'restling WCW = 'W'orld 'C'hampionship 'W'restling (Nicht mehr existent) WWF = 'W'orld 'W'restling 'F'ederation (Nicht mehr existent) '''2) Meine Musik Ich interessiere mich nicht sonderlich für Musik. Aber ab und zu taugt es zum entspannen doch ganz gut. Mir gefällt zum Beispiel der Rap dieser Typen Sido und Fler, auch ganz nett. Besonders die "Neue Deutsche Welle" und "Mein Block". thumb|left|Achtung Sido, das Gummiband deiner Maske reißt!!! (hähä)" thumb|left|Fler: Bad Boy thumb|right|Vier Krieger auf dem Weg in heilige Gefilde. Aber noch mehr als Hip Hop mag ich Heavy Metal. Und zwar nicht irgendwas, sondern den "True Metal", welcher von Manowar verkörpert wird. Hier rechts habe ich ein Bild von Manowar, deren Hit "Warriors of the World" echt abgeht. Auch ihre Songs wie "All men play on 10", "Sign of the Hammer", "Fighting the World" und "Heart of Steel" gefallen mir. Eigentlich sind diese Musikrichtungen ein krasser Gegensatz, den man in dieser Kombination bei wohl eher sehr wenigen Personen anfinden wird, aber genauso unterschiedlich und variantenreich ist meine ganze Persönlichkeit in noch mehreren Hinsichten. Bild:;-).gif Meine Star Wars Spezialinteressen Da ich mich schon früh für Militarismus interessiert und Gefallen an Militär gefunden habe, will ich auch in der Jedipedia und hier auf der Seite meine Aufmerksamkeit speziell Völkern und Mächten dieser Art widmen. So haben Armeen wie die des Imperiums, die Klonarmee der alten Republik, wie auch die KUS und die Rakata einen Platz in meinem Favoritenkreis. Allerdings ist mein ganz besonderes Steckenpferd natürlich hier auch noch zu nennen: Denn meine persönlichen Champions sind in die Mandalorianer, welche durch die schlausten, mutigsten, ehrenvollsten und tragischsten, aber auch brutalsten und letztendlich selbstzerstörerischsten intergalaktischen Eroberungszüge ihren Platz in die Geschichtsarchive der galaktischen Republik gefunden haben. So find ich Charaktere wie Canderous Ordo, Mandalore der Ultimative,Jango Fett, Jaster Mereel, Boba Fett und Kal Skirata besonders bewundernswert. Die Geschichte der Taung als Ur-Mandalorianer, welche im Laufe der Jahrtausende viel Macht errungen und es sogar zuließen, dass Angehörige anderer Spezies sich ihnen in ihren Reihen anschlossen ist wissenswert und weiterzuverfolgen. Artikel über die Mandalorianer Für alle die sich dafür interessieren: Zahlreiche Artikel über die Mandalorianer, wie sie in der Jedipedia vorhanden sind: Allgemeines: *Mandalorianer *Taung *Crusader *Mandalorianische Neo-Crusader Kriege: *Erster Sith-Krieg *Zweiter Sith-Krieg *Mandalorianische Kriege *Mandalorianischer Bürgerkrieg Einzelne Schlachten: *Schlacht von Dxun *Schlacht von Malachor V *Schlacht von Concord Dawn *Schlacht von Korda VI *Schlacht von Galidraan Wichtige und bekannte Mandalorianer: *Mandalore *Mandalore der Unbezähmbare *Mandalore der Ultimative *Kex *Zuka *Bralor *Canderous Ordo *Jango Fett *Boba Fett *Jaster Mereel *Vizsla *Kal Skirata *Walon Vau Lieblingsbilder Statistik